User talk:Meganoide
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Pandawoman page. Gold Roger Roger's real name was revealed by Kureha in chapter 154. You wrote something that wasn't mentioned yet. Tipota 12:22, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Epithet Your edits make no sense you link the Wapol's name to "Blik Wapol", the page doesn't exist. Also the translation for their epithets and names already exist if you believe that there is a mistake with that, open a discussion on the character's talk page before you do any change. Tipota 23:52, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Man You seem to have an abiding interest in keeping this place grammatically correct. Thank you. I do the same. Big Willie Styles 02:08, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I wasn't paying attention when I undid it. SeaTerror 05:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC) A little discussion about Luffy's current age There is currently a discussion here about whether Luffy is already 18 years old or not based on some facts like Oda's quote in Vol. 0. If it's not too much, can you give your opinion on it as it is kinda a big matter.Mugiwara Franky 05:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Your INput Hello there, I wonder if you would like to comment on a forum post I made. =D Munchable901 15:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) An Important matter Forum:Wikia's forced new look Just notifying a very important matter in case you haven't heard about it.Mugiwara Franky 11:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Tabs on characters pages If you have something to say about tabs and splitting of character pages (like now Monkey D. Luffy's page) - i.e. to apply this to other Strawhats? In what variant? Or don't you like the idea at all? Other comments? - please express your opinion [[Forum:Tabs on characters pages#Discuusion continues|'here']]. Ruxax 13:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC) The Coun**l of Kings Did you look up counsel & council before you moved the "Council of Kings" page? *'Counsel': #The exchange of opinions and advice; consultation #Advice or guidance so given #A lawyer, as in Queen's Counsel (QC) *'Council': #Discussion or deliberation #A committee that leads or governs (e.g. city council, student council) :Kaizoku-Hime 22:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) He wasn't the one who moved it. Somebody else did. But we need Mugiwara Franky to fix the edit history stuff now. SeaTerror 22:47, October 19, 2010 (UTC) You didn't move it but you did redirect the page to the wrong page. I don't remember who moved it. SeaTerror 15:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC) New wikkii site The site is supposed to be the alternate site created in light of Wikia's forced skin change as explained here. The new site has some slight bugs due to it being relatively new but they can be fixed in timed. The main advantage mostly however is that the community contributing to the site is in complete control of how it will be presented. In other words, instead of a major hosting site deciding things such as forcing a new look or adding new feature without consensus from the community actually contributing, we can discuss things on how an encyclopedic site can look like. You and anyone else are welcome to join.Mugiwara Franky 20:22, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Admin Voting We are currently holding a forum to decide who should be the new admins. If you wish to nominate anyone, please visit the forum within the week. Voting will begin the week after.DancePowderer 05:47, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Inconsistencies Vote Not sure if you've seen this yet but thought you might be interested. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Inconsistencies_Major_Cleanup#Vote SeaTerror 16:28, January 26, 2011 (UTC) New Forums help Please comment and contribute, as well as invite others, to these forums: Literary Technique pages: delete, Whitebeard's Powers Gallery, Characters' Real Name and Characters infobox pictures. Yatanogarasu 01:28, January 29, 2011 (UTC) 4Kids credit tab Hey, this isn't a huge deal, but I thought to bring it up before taking any action concerning the "credits" tab for early episode pages for 4Kids. Your opinion would be appreciated. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 21:21, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Luffy vs. Blackbeard Hey man! I've created another blog, to follow up my Strawhats vs. Blackbeards. Here's the captain battle: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Luffy_vs._Blackbeard If you've already commented, its complete now. I finalised it. Would you please comment (again) and rate? Thanks Yountoryuu Look here Forum:Literary Technique pages: restore I was going to link you there. Can you please vote? SeaTerror 15:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC)